Kai's Little Black Hodgepodge!
by shadowjessica
Summary: All of what I remember, or most of it at least, is recorded in this...what I considered at the time my best friend.
1. Momma's Letter

Shadowjess: First of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! HERE IS ONE of my presents to you guys. I certainly hope you guys enjoy these little, well, journal entries…and yes, you guys, the spelling errors you will see here in the earlier ones *I intend to update daily for some time* ARE INTENTIONAL! That means that I meant to do it, and this little second bit is for those idiots who don't know how to read the authors notes before the stories themselves. Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon nor do I Gundam Wing. There. I said it. Oh, and if you don't like the way I choose to treat characters, then either drop me a line or hit that arrow entitled the BACK arrow.

AC 181, July 31

To my loving, beautiful baby boy:

I've not much time to write. They're coming after us. I just wanted you two to know that your mommies and daddies love you very much and will be with you all throughout life. Do what you both think is right and never go back on your priorities, no matter how hard the temptation presses on you.

That little girl sleeping next to you is your little cousin, Kai. She was born just a couple of days ago. You and she are one year apart. You are older.

Take great care of each other.

Love,

Mother.


	2. December 18

Shadowjess: This is the same deal….oh and I told you guys that I would be trying to update this daily, right ;)? Anyway, I need help. You see, im planning on doing a Transformers G1/Gundam UC Story where gundam mechs are brought to life by the allspark and the autobots/decepticons get involved. Help? Oh, and this is dated to the day that these were written, so each entry will have a day on there. Ah, and finally, THE MISSPELLINGS ARE INTENTIONAL, PEOPLE!

AC 187, Dcimber 18

Hello there! I havnt' wrote bfor. My nam is Kai. I dont no ho old I am, and I dont no ho to reed or rite, but Im learning!

I just fond you today, so I'm happy. I even fonded a pencil so I could rit in you. Even though I dont no what a cosin is yet, I no I hav on. No on nose his nam, not even him! Weerd, huh?

Nywaie, most of or frends is sick, so were stealing food and medicine so we can mak them beter. Solo, 'specially. He's me and my cosins bestest frend. I hope he dosnt die.

Lif on the street is hard, but we're managing ok.

I got to go. Its bedtime.

Lov,

Kai, ag six


	3. December 19

Shadowjess: Need I rehash the same crap again?

AC 187, Dcimber 19

Hey! Watz up?

My cosin and I almost gotted caught by the grocery man today. He lookeded mean! He ran after us with a nif and almost got us, but thanks to my cosins quik thinking, we got over a fense and got away.

So yeah, we gotted things like bred, soop, ravoli, fruts, and vegetables, wich I dont like :P.

Everyone's getting worser and worser. We dont know if we can do anything to help ot now. Haf of them cant even stand up now with ou faling don.

Hopping for the best,

Kai


	4. December 20

Shadowjess: Need I rehash the same crap again? Oh, and yes I am planning on crossing over Gundam Wing with Transformers as well.

Stormbolt: …which means that Altron and Wufei had better bring it ON! I'll show him what so-called weaklings-

Shadowjess: Uh, Stormy?

Stormbolt: Yeah?

Shadowjess: *points to sign that says AUTHORS NOTES ARE NOT TO BE USED TO WRITE THREATS* Did you forget to read this again?

Stormbolt: …oh…

Kai: and besides that, My friends and I might make an appearance as well, and it would be in bad taste to kill Rei-chan's boyfriend. Finally..

All three: neither of us own Gundam Wing, Transformers, or Sailor Moon!

AC 187, Dcimber 20

How do I begin today?

I'm learning ho to read and rite better. Just got started today. Toda's been th same for the mos part, 'cept I seen something that I won never forget: giant robots. They were mean, scary, and that was only the first I ever saw of them.

Evil, mean, and one-eyed robots, they are. I only seen them enter some kind of building, but one look is all I needed.

I have a felling, though, that's not going to be the last I ever seen of them.

Anyway, I have bad news. You know how some of us got realy sick a while bak? A few of us died. Only a few, but they-they were like family :'(. WHY? WHY US? WHY NO SOME OTHER PEEPL? WHY? WHY DOES IT HAF TO BE US? IS IT BECASE WE'RE POOR KIDS?

I have to get out of this before I throe you at the wall.

Mad and sad at the same time,

Kai


End file.
